The present invention relates to the feeding of typing ribbons in typewriters and similar office machines, and particularly to the feeding of such ribbons onto the takeup reel of such machines.
During operation of a machine of the type indicated above, a carbon ribbon is drawn from a supply reel, passed one time through the printing station, and wound onto a takeup reel. Thus the ribbon must be exchanged relatively frequently. In this connection it is desirable to effect the exchange of ribbons simply, quickly and without soiling the fingers, if possible.
Threading and fastening of the leading end of such ribbon to the takeup reel in known devices, for example as disclosed in Austrian Pat. No. 233,033, still requires considerable handling, which does not pose any significant difficulties to a user who is skilled in this respect. Nevertheless, the process is complicated enough that the machine must be shut off. The ribbon is here manually fastened to the core of the reel. This threading of the ribbon is thus rather cumbersome and soiling of the operator's fingers is likely.
German Auslegeschrift (Published Application) No. 2,002,703 discloses an apparatus for threading and fastening the carbon ribbon to the core of a takeup reel in which the ribbon is automatically pulled into a threading slit by a catching edge. In this case it is necessary to hold the ribbon during at least two revolutions of the reel. This threading also requires a certain dexterity on the part of the machine operator.